


Desanimador

by MegMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abraços, Angustía, F/M, Final Feliz, Lágrima, Música, Tristeza, beijo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMorningstar/pseuds/MegMorningstar
Summary: Lúcifer está se sentindo triste e desanimado.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 5





	Desanimador

**Author's Note:**

> Estou me sentido triste e desanimada, mas deixei um final feliz. Esse não é meu habitual, mas espero que gostem!

Lúcifer está se sentindo triste e desanimado, ele não sabe o motivo disso, o diabo não se sente triste, desanimado ou algo do tipo, certo? Ele é o diabo, não deveria se sentir assim, mas ele está.

Entrando na delegacia, Lúcifer avista Chloe na sua mesa habitual. Ele se senta na cadeira ao seu lado sem falar nada. "Ei, Lúcifer, está tudo bem?"   
  
Ele sorri, mas não chega aos olhos de Chloe. "Temos algum caso?"   
  
"Sim. Um homem de 40 anos, morto em sua propriedade a facadas". Chloe explica a situação e Lúcifer acena para ela continuar.   
  
"Vamos? A cena do crime fica algumas quadras daqui", ela diz se levantando e passando na frente de Lúcifer.   
  
"Lidere o caminho, Detetive". Ele a segue.   
  
Chegando na cena do crime, Chloe vai diretamente falar com Ella.   
  
"O que temos hoje, Ella?"  
  
"Como você sabe, um homem de 40 anos morto na sua própria casa a facadas. No total são duas, uma na mão. Imagino que ele tenha tentado se defender, colocando na frente. E uma no peito."   
  
"Hum, ok, temos alguma pista?"   
  
"Bom, até agora nada, encontrei alguns fios de cabelo de cor diferente da vitima, vou ao laboratório ver o que posso descobrir".   
  
"Ok, obrigada, Ella". Lúcifer tinha tudo, mas parecia que não estava ali com eles. "Lúcifer?" Chloe pergunta, mas não recebe resposta, ela dá um tapinha no seu ombro. "Murmurar?"   
  
"Você escutou o que a Ella falou?"   
  
"Sim, claro. Um homem de 40 anos, morto a facadas e blá blá blá. Chato".  
  
"Lúcifer! A morte de uma pessoa nunca é" chato "como você bem disse". Chloe o repreende, fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça e mumurrar um pedido de desculpas. Ela o olhou chocada, Lúcifer Morningstar pedindo desculpas? Ela deveria ter gravado isso.   
  
"Ok, você está bem? Realmente, Lúcifer, me diga". Ela entra no seu espaço pessoal. Ele olha para Chloe e se perde durante um momento olhando para seus olhos verdes. Lúcifer simplesmente sorri e sai andando.   
  
"Vamos, Detetive. Temos um assassino para pegar", Chloe balança a cabeça sabendo que Lúcifer está mudando de assunto e o deixa, ela espera que ele fale o que está acontecendo.  
  
  
Ao longo do dia Lúcifer parece normal, mas existem momentos que parece que ele não está ali entre eles, as vezes ele fica olhando para o vazio e Chloe tem que bater no seu ombro. Lúcifer logo se recompõe e sorri.   
  
Mais um caso resolvido, eles voltam para a delegacia e Chloe se senta em sua cadeira para fazer a papelada. "Lúcifer?"   
  
"Sim, Detetive". Chloe olha para ele e o observa.   
  
"Por que você não vai para casa e eu cuido da papelada".

  
"Ok, tenha uma boa noite, Detetive".   
  
"Boa noite, Lúcifer".   
  
  
Chloe percebe que as costas de Lúcifer estão tensas e decidi que depois irá na casa dele. Dan está com Trixie essa noite, então ela pode ir sem problemas.   
  
Chegando na sua cobertura, Lúcifer joga seu paletó e blusa social no sofá e retira seus sapatos. Ele vai em direção ao seu bar social se servir. Servido, Lúcifer vai para o seu piano, e começa a tocar. (Wicked Game-Chris Isaak)   
  
_**O mundo estava pegando fogo e ninguém poderia me salvar além de você**_  
  
 _ **É estranho o que o desejo faz como pessoas tolas fazerem**_  
  
 _ **Eu nunca sonhei que encontraria alguém como você**_  
  
 _ **E eu nunca sonhei que perderia alguém como você**_  
  
 _ **Não, eu não quero me apaixonar (este mundo só vai quebrar seu coração)**_  
  
 _ **Não, eu não quero me apaixonar (esse mundo só vai quebrar seu coração) ...**_  
  
 _Lúcifer, não, Samael está na Cidade de Prata se divertindo com seus irmãos, até que seu Pai, Deus, chega._  
  
 _"Meninos, já chega!" Samael levanta o queixo e encara o Pai. "Pai, estamos só treinando com as espadas"_  
  
 _"Não está na hora de treina-los, vamos, voltem para seus aposentos". Deus se vira para voltar ao seu projeto, uma humanidade. Samael não entende por que seu Pai criou tal "espécie", mas não irá questioná-lo. Afinal, ninguém sabe o plano de seu Pai._  
  
Lúcifer está de volta na cobertura, ele para tocar e colocar as mãos em seu rosto. Ele percebe que está com lágrimas em suas bochechas, não sabendo em que momento ele começou a chorar,  
  
Mas ... ninguém está lá para julga-lo ou apenas questionar se ele está bem. ' _a detetive perguntou várias e várias vezes se você estava bem'._ Ele balança a cabeça tirando esses pensamentos e se levanta do seu assento.   
  
  
Chloe está a caminho da cobertura e ela vai descobrir se Lúcifer está realmente bem, ele estava distraído demais, desanimado até. Chegando no elevador, ela aperta o nível da cobertura. O elevador apita sua chegada, e Chloe nota Lúcifer se levantando de seu assento do piano. Quando ele vira o rosto, ela vê que seus olhos estão vermelhos e suas bochechas cheias de lágrimas. "Lúcifer? O que aconteceu?" Chloe se aproxima dele e o encara.   
  
"E-eu ...", Lúcifer nunca fica sem palavras, mas aparentemente ele está.   
  
"Você?"  
  
"Eu lembrei de alguns momentos que eu terei ao longo da minha vida". Ela o encara e chega mais perto. Lúcifer a vê se aproximando e dá um passo para trás. Chloe dá passos rápidos para perto dele e o abraça. Lúcifer não sabe o que fazer e tenta se afasta novamente, mas ela não deixa. O aperta forte como Trixie faz toda vez que o vê. Lúcifer aos poucos relaxa e lentamente retribui ao seu abraço. Depois de um momento, Chloe se afasta e olha diretamente para os olhos de Lúcifer. "Eu estou aqui por você, ok? Se precisar de mim, estou aqui", Lúcifer olha para ela fascinado, como se nunca alguém tenha dito isso para ele, talvez ninguém tenha dito, mas ela está realmente lá para ele. "E-Eu ..." Lúcifer pigarreia e recomeça. “Eu agradeço, Detetive”.

"Gostaria de uma bebida?"   
  
"Não, Lúcifer. Eu quero saber se você realmente esta melhor".   
  
"Com você tudo fica melhor, Detetive". Ele olha para os lábios dela, mas rapidamente desvia o olhar. Chloe o surpreende dando-lhe um beijo casto. Lúcifer pela milesima vez no dia a olha chocado. "Det-Chloe, você tem certeza disso? Nós?" Lúcifer pergunta um pouco trêmulo.   
  
"Sim, Lúcifer, eu quero isso". Com isso, ela o beija.   
  
Talvez eles possam ser felizes juntos. O futuro decidirá. 


End file.
